not what he expected
by LadyOthala
Summary: there lives are about to change forever... a nervous Sam in a bit of denial, pure fluff Sam/Jack established relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: started writing and this is what happened; everyday family fluff**

4 am…

Everything they've worked toward these last few months. So she gets out of bed not bothering to switch on the bedroom light and takes the few steps necessary to enter the bathroom. He doesn't even stir accustomed as he was to her night time toilet trips. She's thankful for that, as she slowly lets out a deep breath and relieves herself on the toilet. She checks the strip of toilet paper as she wipes herself but there was nothing suspicious there. _Maybe it was nothing_. She tells herself as she turns on the shower and starts pulling off her pyjamas.

Running her hands down her front to cup her swollen breasts, her body had changed in so many ways and they had been no exception. Trailing her hands down even further, they came to rest at the top of her enlarged belly. A pregnancy they hadn't thought possible and didn't bother to try and prevent. As she took a moment to stare at herself in the bathroom mirror, she's hit with another slow but persistent cramp that starts just blow her bellybutton working its way around and through her hips to settle at the base of her spine. She thinks back to all the time she's heard women describe this, and it's nothing like she was expecting so she convinces herself it's not happening _._

 _It's supposed to feel worse than this, right?_

She steps into the shower and finds comfort in the warm spray as it hits her body. Tiny droplets of water pooling on her skin and running down over where her hands had been. Reaching for the shaving cream she squeezes a sizable amount into the palm of her hand then spread the frothy substance onto her left leg. When she was satisfied that it was sufficiently covered, she proceeded to drag the razor up her leg. She'd been meaning to shave for the past few days but just hadn't had the energy. After she had completed the job and shaved every inch of her that she could reach, including the part of her that would most likely be on display to a room full of medical personnel in the near future, she reached for the shampoo. The bottle drops to the tiled floor and thick liquid slowly starts to pool at her feet as she's hit with another one. Not too painful, just uncomfortable. Really? Now? Her hands press to the shower walls as she concentrates on the warm water flowing down her back and the feel of the cold tiles beneath her fingers while she rides this one out.

She washes her hair quickly, rinses off and steps out the shower carefully. And he is there handing her a towel…

"Can't sleep?"

She gives him a gentle smile in response and nods her head.

"I'll make you a cup of tea?" he asked without really expecting an answer.

She towelled off and pulled on a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

Glancing over at the clock on her bedside table, 4:36 am, she made her way to the kitchen. The sounds of her husband humming while the schhhh of the kettle starting to boil filtered through the hallway. A glance into the guest bedroom reveals soft muted colours on the wall, a nursing chair in the corner by the window, change table stacked with unopened gifts _. Not guest room anymore, nursery now._ She felt a swell of nerves, rise and come to rest in her chest. Soon this room would be occupied.

Remembering when their friends had come over to help paint the room, she smiled. That had been a good day. Vala using every excuse to tease Daniel and Daniel hadn't tried all that hard to discourage her. Cam nursing a few cracked ribs and a broken arm from their last mission, supervised while Teal'c studiously completing the job without complaint. Jack had charred a few steaks for an early supper and she had made a salad and then fallen asleep on the couch. Later while they ate everyone laughed and shared stories of SG1s escapades throughout the years.

In the kitchen she took the cup Jack offered her and sipped gingerly. Having given up coffee at the start of her pregnancy, she'd opted to drink these fruity flavoured teas not quite the same as coffee but she'd come to enjoy them.

Another one hit suddenly, her distended abdomen stiffened and the cramps growing ever familiar came running around her hips finding its home in her lower back. She placed the cup down on the countertop, careful not to make a sound and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above the stove _. We have to move that clock sometime_ she though. It fogged up when they cooked and had always annoyed her.

4:43… 7 minutes since her last one.

Taking her cup from the counter she continued to sip her tea slowly watching the clock tick. Jack was talking but she wasn't paying attention. It seemed like forever before the next one hit but it came as expected 7 minutes later so she turned to him and said, "Let's go for a walk"

….

He could see that something was up with his wife. She was unusually quiet, adding to the fact that she was watching the clock, not listening to him and cradling her belly. While he loved how cute she looked with her baby bump he knew how uncomfortable she'd been feeling these past few months, so he refrained from commenting. He'd learned that his Sam didn't take kindly to being fussed over and it seemed all the pieces were starting to fall into place, but, he would wait until she said something. So, when she eventually turned to him and opened her mouth he was not expecting to hear those particular words.

He looked at the clock on the wall then down at his watch and shrugged. If the pregnant women wanted to go for a walk at this time in the morning then she was gonna go for a walk and there was nothing he was gonna be able to do about it except get with the programme so he said, "Let me get our coats" trying not to show that he suspected anything. If she wanted to believe that she had successfully fooled him (when she hadn't even tried) that something was up then fine. But sooner or later she was gonna say something like.

 _Jack, take me to the hospital, the baby is coming_

Or

 _Jack, my water just broke_

Or, something simple like

 _Jack, its time_

They would hop into his truck, race down to the delivery room and after a short while he'd get to hold his daughter in his arms, kiss his wife and show off the tiny miracle they had created to their family and friends.

And, he wanted to be ready! He had run this scenario through his head a hundred times thinking about everything that could go wrong. He had even done a couple of dry runs, just in case, without Sam knowing of course, timing how long it would take to get to the hospital. 14 minutes.

But instead, she wants to go for a walk?


	2. Changes

**A/N: decided to continue... just for kicks**

when shes ready…

Sitting in the truck on their way to the park, Sam watches as the world slowly comes to life. The windows in the buildings lighting up one by one as the people inside go about their lives. Didn't they know hers was about to change? She placed her hand on the seat between them, palm up, like she always did, and he took her hand in his. Lately he'd taken to rubbing her belly before slipping his fingers into hers. He would let go from time to time, when he changed gears and such but his hand would always come back to hers. She loved the feel of his fingers as they made little circles on her palm.

Soon they arrived at the park and Jack looked for a parking bay closest to the gates in case they had to make a quick exit. They got out and made their way to their favourite path. One that didn't have too many steep inclines and offered convenient benches along the way that a heavily pregnant woman could sit on. This had become part of their daily routine. A walk in the park, they would watch the kids playing and the adults sitting on the sidelines and try to guess which kid belonged to which parent based on how the kid looked. This inevitably would have them daydreaming about what their baby would look like at that age.

At this time in the morning, however, the park was empty. He slipped his hand back into hers and she squeezed in response. It was in moments like these when he was reminded of all those off world missions, when they had explored abandoned planets and they didn't have to worry about the next Jaffa patrol, he would sometimes have little daydreams. Imagining what it would be like to hold her hand while they admired the quiet beauty of the place, or of pushing her up against a tree and kissing her until she forgot all about ranks and protocol. There were other times when he had allowed his daydreams to become far too steamy. He mostly tried not to let that happen.

He didn't have to imagine anymore. He had the women of his dreams and when she wasn't confusing him with her techno-babble she made him the happiest person in the world. Somehow they had made it work and they were gonna have a baby. He worried about that sometimes. The possibility of her having to raise the kid by herself, he was old enough to be the kids' grandfather, for crying out loud. At least she would have a lot of uncles hanging around to protect her when she gets older.

As they walked on the winding pathway and he thought about the baby's future protectors he started noticing a pattern, every few minutes she would slow down and squeeze his hand, and then ease up as if nothing had happened. After a while her squeezes became more intense and he couldn't "not say anything" anymore.

"Sam, baby… is there something you need to tell me"

"You know you're gonna have to stop calling me that" she stalled.

"What? Baby? " He asked with mock disappointment. "How about sweetheart? Or honey bunch?" he teased, making her smile.

"Stop, urh, neither. How about just calling me Sam or Carter or-"

"Or wife?" he said with glee.

"That's even worse" she said before slowing down and squeezing his hand tightly. Jack placed his free hand on her lower back gently applying pressure as he felt the muscles tense beneath his hand.

"Oh that feels good" she gasped, "lower" and he knew what she wanted, moving his hand down even further applying pressure as he went. Sam felt as if he were reading her mind in that moment, maybe things wouldn't be so bad afterall. After the pain subsided they continued along the path in silence for a minute or two before he decided to broach the subject again.

"So, are you ready to tell me?"

"If I tell you that makes it real and I don't it want to be real yet."

"Carter, are you saying you're scared?"

"What do you think Jack? It's not like I've done this before"

"Sam, you've faced countless bad guys, saved the world half a dozen times. You'll be fine. You're an air force colonel for crying out loud"

"That's not helping" she glared at him.

"Sorry."

"None of those things qualifies me to be a good mom"

"You'll be fine. How many books have you read on all this stuff?"He asked gently; reminding her of the stack of baby books on her nightstand.

"How many have you read?"

"I read the back cover of the one you left in the truck the other day"

"Jack, that doesn't count"

"I'm more of a hands on kind of guy, I'll learn on the job" he flashed her, his crooked grin. "Besides I've done this before. Believe me, you'll be fine"

"Fair enough. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do what the hell kind of question is that?"

"So I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you"

* * *

 **please review**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've been away for a while... real life became hectic. so I'm just gonna leave this here if anyone is still interested

Chapter 3

This was nothing like the movies. This waiting business. In the movies the woman goes into labour, gets rushed to hospital, two scenes later they're holding a baby. Instead they had gone walking in the park. What the hell kinda logic was that? Jack was worried, he trusted his wife no doubt but he was beginning to think she wasn't in the right state of mind to make this kinda decision for herself.

After their walk in the park Sam had requested a warm bath and that's where she was now. He sat with her for a while but he was filled with nervous energy. From time to time she'd ask him to bring her something, but mostly she stayed quiet. What do you talk about when you're waiting for your wife to come to her senses?

"Jack, _" maybe now_? "The water's getting cold" _this is so frustrating._

"Do you want to get out?" he asked, trying not to show his frustration.

"No, just hot water"

Watching her lift her knees up out of the water as he leaned over to open the tap, his gaze drifted to her gorgeously toned legs. Memories of those legs wrapped around his waist dart through his mind, _not the time to be thinking things like that Jack_ , _the woman's about to give birth to your spawn and that's what you think about. Talk about un-evolved. Is that even a word? Thanks for all the help ancient genes._

"That's enough" she said. Sitting up she began using her hands to pull the warm water toward her. He leaned down and helped her, their hands touching as the water sloshed around. "We can do this" she said. _So he hadn't done a good job of hiding his frustration._ He leaned down and gave his wife a quick kiss, drawing comfort from her calm. _Jack, you're supposed to be calm and supportive_ _ **for her**_ _not the other way around_ _ **.**_

 _"_ Can you get me some chocolate? _"_

"I don't think we have any in the house"

"I know, would you look anyway"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes sir, you're hovering"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "okay, but call me if you need anything".

She stared at him pointedly.

"Yes, hovering." He admitted "I'll go see about that chocolate. Oh and the uhh towels are here if you need it."

"Jack"

"Fine" he said in defeat.

A few moments later

"Jack…" she called from the bathroom. _Make up your mind lady._

He popped his head into the bathroom. "Can you help me get out?" resisting the urge to roll his eyes he helped her climb out and towel off. He noticed a trail of water run down her inner calf and wiped. It was still going. He traced the line all the way up her thigh and wiped again. Still going.

"Uh… Sam, I think your water broke"

"What"

" **Your water broke** "

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

" **Yes** "

"I think I would know if my water broke"

 _Really_?

"Then what's this puddle you're standing in?"

She looked down at the growing puddle she was indeed standing in, still not believing him.

"Sam, trust me on this one. We're going to the hospital."

Sam started to protest, but it was a weak attempt and Jack would have none of it. He took a chance and decided to pull rank on her.

"Colonel, that's an order" he said in a commanding voice. She narrowed her eyes at him and for a second he though his gamble had backfired but she was hit by another strong contraction at that very moment and grabbed onto his shirt. They concentrated on breathing through the contraction, and all thought of protest flew from her brain as she numbly followed orders, allowing years of training to take over. It was instinct.

Things started moving all at once, with practiced ease, the couple reverted back to the roles of senior and subordinate officer, Jack giving orders and Sam obeying. In record speed Sam was dried dressed and ready to go. Jack made sure to check everything before leaving the house, next time he came back home he'd be a father again. A flutter of excitement, nerves and a hefty amount of fear rushed down his spine at the thought. It didn't work out so good the first time around. Shaking off the bad memories, Jack mentally pulled himself back to the task at hand. Getting his colonel, his wife, to the hospital.

The drive felt like an eternity. Every contraction Jack witnesses seemed like another nail in her coffin. His mind conjured up countless scenarios of every possible thing that could go wrong. What if she had complications and didn't survive? What if the baby didn't survive?

Hang on, _Jack stop panicking,_

 _Am I panicking right now?_

 _Yes I think you are._

 _Am I talking to myself?_

 _Yes I think you are._

 _We're gonna need to have a chat about that later._

 _Are we Jack? Are we?_

 _Never mind._

He shook his head to clear his mind of its mental rambling as he took the final turn into the hospitals parking lot.

This was it.

No more waiting

* * *

thanks for reading...

please review, pretty pretty please...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed... I really appreciate the feedback!

Chapter 4

Ok… so maybe a little more waiting.

It seemed like forever since Sam had been admitted into the hospital. Every now and then a nurse would come in and check on her but for the most part nothing really happened. Just a lot of time for thinking and feeling and watching his wife suffer through her contractions.

Jack didn't remember all the medical chatter but the nurses kept talking about centimetres and dilation?/dilution? _Whateve_ r. Basically her body is just not ready yet.

A few hours had passed since their arrival and Sam was dozing fitfully. Every few minutes she'd wrinkle her nose, her lips would curl up slightly and a little line would form between her eyebrows as she experienced another contraction. It was killing him to watch her in pain and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Jack was feeling anxious, nervous, helpless, scared and excited. A crazy unexplainable combination. He hadn't been around when Charlie was born, off on some black ops mission he wouldn't care to remember, by the time he got back stateside, Charlie was 6 months old. He had missed out on so much and was determined to experience everything this time around. A wave of guilt washed over him at the reminder of what he had let Sarah go through. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice she'd awoken.

"Jack" she said in a soft voice, lifting her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"You're awake." He said taking her hand in his and planting a tender kiss on her palm. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir" she responded automatically. "Help me get out of this bed"

"Yes I need to take a walk… and maybe a bathroom break"

Jack helped her sit up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and froze.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I think I wet the bed" she said, eyes wide.

The nurses came with some clean linen, while Sam apologised profusely, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologise for Mrs. O'Neill, this kind of thing happens all the time" the nurse tried to assure her, handing her a clean gown to wear. Sam got dressed in the adjoining bathroom.

The nurse suggested they take a walk up and down the corridor while she changed the sheets. So they did, ten times. Jack counted. When they returned to the room Sam was helped up onto the bed and the nurse decided to check how far along she was. She seemed happy with how Sams labour was progressing.

"Mr. O'Neill, why don't you take a break for a few minutes maybe grab a cup of coffee? I'll stay with your wife for a while" said the kindly nurse.

Jack looked over at Sam uncertainly. "It's ok Jack"

A cup of coffee did sound appealing "If you're sure?" he felt like a heel but he really did need some fresh air.

"I'm sure, sir. I'll be fine."

"Okay" he gave her a quick kiss.

"Would you call Mark for me? Let him know what's happening"

* * *

Jack exited the hospital after grabbing a cup of Joe and took a deep swig of the dark beverage. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Mark but the man was his wife's brother and she wanted him to know what was going on. He dug his cell out of his pocket and started scrolling through the numbers looking for the right one. Mark was a difficult man to get along with. From the start there had been a definite dislike between the 2 men. Mostly due to him being the man who thought Pete Shanahan would be a good match for Sam. Things had gone downhill on their first meeting, with Mark making it clear he thought Jack was taking advantage of Sam's vulnerability after Jacob's death. That in time she'd realise what a terrible mistake she'd made leaving Pete. For Sam's sake Jack tried to be as civil as possible but to say they won't be exchanging Christmas cards would be putting it lightly. He steeled himself for what was to come and pressed the call button with a heavy sigh.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

" **The subscriber you have dialled is not available at present. Please try again later or leave a message after the tone** " said the automated voice of Marks mailbox. Thank god for small miracles. Jack left his message, and then decided to call one more person.

He answered on the first ring.

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"What's up Jack?"

"Just thought you'd wanna know, we're at the hospital right now and Sam's in labour"

"What! How is she feeling?" Jack could hear muffled whispering on the other side of the line. Daniel was not alone. Probably with Vala.

"Well she's having a baby, her body's getting ready to push out another human being, how do you think she's feeling?"Jack tried to cover his nerves with sarcasm but Daniel knew him all too well.

"Right dumb question. Are you nervous?"Daniel asked sincerely. "People have been giving birth all over the galaxy," he continued without missing a beat "and I bet you most of them didn't have the type of care Sams having." Jack heard an excited Vala squeal, but decided to ignore that.

"Yeah" Jack agreed thoughtfully "do you mind letting the others know? And call Cassie too."

"Sure Jack" he heard some rustling and fumbling then a distinctly feminine voice came online.

"Hello darling, give Sammy my love and tell her how brave I think she…"

Daniel came back on, "Sorry about that Jack. I'm on it"

Just then a nurse came running up to him. "Mr O'Neill we need you in the delivery room."

Finally!

* * *

thanks for reading...

I love reviews, so keep 'em coming people


	5. Chapter 5

A/U: I'm back.. sorry for the long wait and thanks to all who took the time to review. you guys make my day

now if only real life could stop standing in the way of my fanfiction addiction. yes addiction. definitely no other word for it.

This chapter kept wanting to go all angsty on me, but i think I've managed to keep it in fluffville.

Chapter 5

"Can I get you something to make you feel more comfortable Mrs. O'Neill?" asked the delivery nurse after Jack left the room.

"I'm fine thanks, and you can call me Sam, actually maybe some water. I am so thirsty" for some reason this nurse, with her warm and comforting demeanour, made Sam feel relaxed, even with her contractions seeming to come on even stronger.

"Ice chips?" she asked knowingly

"Ahh you read my mind"

"I'll be right back" she said as she left the room. Moments later, the friendly nurse returned with a cupful of the stuff and offered it to Sam.

"Thanks" she gratefully accepted the cup and gingerly slurped some of the ice into her mouth. "What's your name?" She said around a mouthful of the cooling substance, enjoying the feel of it melting in her mouth.

"I'm Nurse Jones, but since were already on a first name basis you can call me Ling"

"Ling?" Sam asked questioningly "forgive me for asking, but you don't look like a Ling"

"I get that a lot" she responded quickly, with a little chuckle she continued "actually my dad was into kung fu movies before I was born and when my mom got pregnant with me they used to joke about calling me Ling, and the name sorta stuck. " Sam smiled as the nurse reminisced. "Believe me it wasn't easy growing up with blond hair, blue eyes and a name like Ling. I used to get teased so badly. I've thought about changing it so many times"

"So why don't you"

"Well it tells a story of who I am, plus my mom wouldn't be too happy"

Sam nodded in understanding only half paying attention now as she felt the tendrils of another contraction slowly curl its way around her belly. Her contractions were becoming increasingly painful and intense as time passed. The nurse helped her through it, holding her hand for support. _Bizarre how in these kinds of situations one can draw strength from a total stranger,_ Sam thought randomly.

When the latest contraction subsided, the nurse helped Sam get into a comfortable position. She continued to talk about mundane ordinary day to day activities which somehow helped keep Sam distracted until the next contraction hit.

A new feeling was emerging, deep inside her belly. Sam concentrated on this feeling. A feeling of stretching and parting, of pushing and shifting, of widening and unfolding _._ Sam struggled to accurately describe the feeling to herself. It felt as if the contents of her torso were moving downward and she had to push. Her body seemed to take over and she could not stop her muscles from bearing down.

"Don't push, Sam" she heard the voice of the delivery nurse and tried to stop her body from doing so.

"I didn't know I was" she said through gritted teeth.

"I know honey, just get through this one and we'll check how far you've dilated. Just don't push yet, ok" the nurse's voice was soothing but Sam still felt unfairly accused.

"I can't help it" she snapped at the nurse, frustrated at herself that she was not in control of what her body was doing.

"I know but you have to try" the nurse continued calmly.

When the contraction subsided she helped Sam lie on her back "I need to examine you now Sam" she said and swiftly went about performing the examination. When it was over she called for assistance from her fellow nursing staff. Sam wasn't paying much attention as another contraction was coming on fast.

"Sam?" the nurse gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Your labour has progressed more quickly than we first expected."

"What does that mean?"

"You doctor has been notified and she's on her way up. I've also sent for your husband. Your cervix has dilated to 8cm and you're almost there. I just need you to hold on okay, and don't push until we tell you to." A host of nurses entered the room followed by Jack, but she was in too much pain to acknowledge his presence other than to take his hand and hold on as she concentrated on not pushing. She was vaguely aware of Jack talking to her; soft words of encouragement as he helped her lie back down after her contraction subsided.

The doctor arrived and after having a quick glance at her chart and feedback from the nurses, she turned to Sam and said "so are you ready to have a baby Mrs O'Neill?" without waiting for an answer she gloved up and started examining Sam. A few minutes passed before the doctor declared that Sam was fully dilated.

"Ok Mrs O'Neill, you're doing great. Now we need you to push on your next contraction." Sam took a few seconds to process the doctor's instruction and felt a moment of relief; finally allowing her muscles to do what they instinctively wanted to do, but that moment was short lived as she felt the full force of the next contraction overwhelm her senses. She concentrated on pushing and breathing and listening for new instructions everything else became a blur, later she would remember the nurses standing back while she pushed through a difficult contraction. The paediatric staff standing off to one side, ready to take the baby. The clock in the corner that she used as a focus point.

On the next contraction she heard the doctor give Jack instructions to do something but she was too absorbed in the task at hand to register what the words were. They became clear when Jack on her right and Nurse Ling on her left helped support her body up as she studiously did what she had to do.

They came in waves; each one building until they reached a crescendo, then the pain would come crashing down on the heels of the one before. Holding the hands of the man she loved and a complete stranger, drawing from their strength, she singularly focused on pushing. Without any warning, Sam felt her energy levels begin to dip.

 _So tired. Just have to close my eyes for a few seconds._ But they wouldn't let her.

"Come on Sam, you have to push again" said nurse Ling.

"No please. I'm too tired, just let me rest for a few minutes" Sam mumbled back sluggishly as her eyes fluttered closed again.

"You don't have a few minutes, honey" the nurse encouraged. "Your baby can't wait"

"I can see your baby's head, just one more push" she heard the doctor's voice in the background.

"You can do this Carter" his voice was like a balm to her soul. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes and saw only love reflected back. His simple words of encouragement were all she needed.

Taking in a deep breath Sam gave one more push, drawing on the last of her energy reserves. She gritted her teeth with exertion as a low grunting noise careened through the back of her throat. A sound she had never heard herself make before and probably never would again.

A loud pop echoed throughout the room, then silence.

Sam heard Jacks sudden intake of breath, Nurse Ling's surreptitious voice followed "look Sam, your baby's head is out"

Her gaze moved down between her legs and there was no mistaking it. A shiny black and red ball. Sam stared in amazement and reached out to touch the baby's head her fingertips felt the slippery dark hairs so fine and delicate _her hair is so dark._ That was unexpected.

"Ok one more push" said the doctor. She followed the instructions obediently, vaguely remembering the doctor having said that before. _Liar._ In the next moment it didn't matter as she felt the baby slide out with relative ease. Sam watched as a nurse took the baby and handed her over to be checked out. A little part of her wanted to protest but she knew they had to do tests on all newborn infants.

The next instant Jack distracted her leaning his head against hers and dropping a swift kiss on her forehead "you did it baby" he whispered for her ears only.

"Now you really can't call me that anymore" she grinned at him.

"I don't care, I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered in return.

The moment was interrupted by the loud cry of their newborn baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her?" said the nurse who approached them, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Sam was aware of her doctor and the other nurses studiously continuing to work on the bottom half of her body. She completely disregarded them as she focussed solely on the moment before her. The nurse gingerly placed the tiny human being on her chest and Sam instinctively covered the baby's back with her hand. She was immediately struck with bewilderment. The baby in turn, stopped crying, tilted her head slightly and seemed to look directly at Sam. Overcome with emotion, Sam would forever remember this moment. She understood now.

 _I'm a mom._

* * *

thanks for reading and please review... its easy just fill the little space down below with your thoughts and hit send :)


End file.
